Emotional Responses and Human Nature
by AnthroQueen
Summary: Jeff Winger and Britta Perry try to come to terms with their feelings. That? Is pretty much impossible.


Emotional Responses and Human Nature

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

Jeff smirks, ignores her half-hearted comment, and continues his conquest down her body. His hands slide from beneath her tank top to the button on her jeans and she lets him for just a moment before she pulls away. For a moment she's not sure where she is, but then her vision clears and she's staring into his deep, oceanic eyes, his pupils immense with desire. He's half-clothed and eyeing her hungrily and for a moment she's considering just letting it happen, just doing it and getting it over with because this is a habit, this is what she's used to.

And then she snaps back to reality.

"No, really. This is a _really_ bad idea."

"Fine," Jeff sighs, sitting back but not taking his eyes off of her. "But you started it."

Britta shoots him a disbelieving glance because, in reality, this couldn't be further from the truth. In reality, she was in town buying some groceries and doing some last minute shopping for her middle brother's wedding. She hates weddings and she hates her brothers, so she's considering buying her brother something pointless and unnecessary, like a box of sidewalk chalk or a sack of potatoes, but eventually she settles on a box of silverware and calls it a day.

On the way to the bus stop, Britta decides to get a coffee, as it's already been a long day and a nice shot of caffeine is something she could really use right now. She yanks open the door to Starbucks and barely crosses over the threshold before she collides with a body. A tall body that smells familiarly like Burberry and expensive hair gel. Glancing up, Britta is not shocked in the slightest when her eyes fall upon Jeff's, just barely concealed behind his sunglasses. He manages to catch his own coffee before it goes fumbling towards her.

They talk for a moment before she excuses herself to get her own coffee, shocked when she leaves Starbucks to find Jeff waiting for her. She hadn't seen him since the final day of school- besides the fact that they text constantly, but that's beside the point- and now the summer is almost over and they're ready to head back to Greendale for yet another year. He eyes her and she glances back at him, wondering what he could possibly want. But that look in his eye is so painfully familiar and she's sure she knows exactly what is going across his mind.

Sleeping with a guy for a year sometimes has its perks.

He asks her if she needs a ride home, nodding towards his Lexus which is parked just a few feet down the road. She declines, citing that any moment, the bus should pull up to the stop and she'll be on her way. It's weird; they don't have much to talk about, they're still not on even ground with their feelings for each other, and so the following silence between them is thick with tension and awkwardness. One would think that an entire year's worth of sleeping together would relieve their sexual tension, but there was just as much there as there always had been. Their gaze remains until over Britta's shoulder, the city bus comes barreling around the corner.

And literally barreling. It turns the corner on two of its four wheels, hits a fire hydrant, zigzags between both lanes of traffic, and then rights itself in the correct lane. Britta's eyes widen just as the bus jumps the curb in front of her and Jeff, who grabs her arm and sprints away as if this is some action movie. And it looks as if it is, because just then the bus smashes through the stop and hits two parked cars. Britta's staring at this situation as if it couldn't _possibly_ have just happened and Jeff glances at her, like did this really just happen? Three people scramble out of the wrecked bus, screaming for someone to call an ambulance, but Jeff and Britta are still staring at each other, expressions reading _what the fuck just happened?_

So he ends up giving her a ride to her apartment anyway, because it doesn't look like she or anyone else will be riding the bus that afternoon. She's not even sure how the conversation progresses, but somehow they end up making out on her couch. It makes no sense and it's a bad idea; this is why they made their agreement at the end of the previous year to stop seeing each other. And yeah, it's been awhile and maybe, just maybe she's missed him. But she'll never tell him that.

"_I_ started it?" Britta counters. "_You_ kissed _me_!"

"That's neither here nor there," Jeff smirks. "I drove you home. You owe me."

"I owe you?" She demands, immediately outraged. "That's so typical of our society. Anytime a guy does something nice for a girl, we're supposed to be in debt?"

He stares at her. "You have not changed."

"What did you expect?" She asks, shrugging and leaning back against the couch as he chuckles and settles in beside her. "I'm not going to have sex with you, so if that's why you're still here, you can leave."

Jeff looks affronted for a split second, but plays it cool. "I don't plan on having sex with you, Britta. That was kind of the point in calling it off."

They're silent for a moment, before he nods towards the bags she's left at the door. "What's in there?"

"Wedding present for my brother," She sighs. "I really hope this is the last wedding I ever have to go to. If not, I hope it's the last one I have to be in."

"What, you don't like dressing up and taking advantage of the free bar?" Jeff teases and Britta bites her lip to keep from making a dumb response.

"No. I don't," She tells him honestly. "It's just another family affair for everyone to get on my case about how I'm fucking my life up, about how I don't have a steady boyfriend, and about how my job still pays minimum wage- possibly less ever since Abed's party. So yeah. Really not looking forward to it."

Jeff stares at her and if there's anything he understands more, it's the constant need to avoid family. "When's the wedding?"

"Sometime in October. Which give me two months to find a plus one, so…" She trails off. "I guess I'm screwed."

"If you want…" He begins and waits until she looks at him to continue. "I'll go with you. We can keep up the pretense of our fake marriage, too, for your parents."

She just stares. "You'd do that?"

"As a favor. Sure."

She grins at him and he grins back, nudging her arm as he reaches for the television remote on her coffee table. They spend the rest of the day and evening together and though they don't have sex, Britta still finds herself having a good time.

* * *

><p>When school starts, nothing at Greendale feels the same. They reconvene in the study room, the six of them minus Pierce, and hug and talk animatedly about their summers while they wait anxiously for the year to begin, their Anthropology study group melting into a Biology one instead. However, with Pierce missing, they're missing their scapegoat, and everything feels out of balance. They haven't seen the Dean yet, but they were overshadowed by another man, this one much scarier than Dean Pelton's ever been. And the underlying tension between Jeff and Annie is keeping the entire group on edge.<p>

Britta expects this; how can she not? When she and Jeff had tension (and let's be honest, they still pretty much have it), they relieved it by multiple sexual escapades. But he and Annie have been dancing around whatever they're feeling for each other for a few years now, and frankly, she's pretty sick of it. It creeps her out because, let's be honest, the fourteen-or-whatever-year age difference between the two is a little much. But it's their lives, not hers. What does she care?

And she's _not_ jealous. She's not. It just makes her want to vomit a little, that's all.

What makes Britta happy, though, when Jeff and Annie start to date, is that Shirley is one hundred percent on her side. Not completely for the right reason- Shirley believes that Jeff and Britta _are_ Ross and Rachel, or Lancelot and Guinevere, or Romeo and Juliet or something, whereas Britta doesn't want Jeff for herself (though this may be what she's just telling herself); she just finds their relationship inappropriate. It was like… It was like if _she_ started something with Abed. Or Troy.

Oh. Troy.

Things with Troy had been a little odd ever since their kiss in their drama class the previous year. It's not that she doesn't like him; she does, but she can't see _actually_ dating him. It just seems weird, though their age difference isn't quite as dramatic. He's still so _young_; he has so much ahead of him and she has seen so much, she doesn't want to burden him with knowing these oddities about her. But after talking with him one day, hearing his opinions about Jeff and Annie's relationship (which she _doesn't care about_, honestly), it makes her feel kind of bad for him. He's confused about Annie's change of personality and she's confused about Jeff's change of action and somehow, they bond.

And somehow, she takes Troy as her plus one to her brother's wedding instead of Jeff.

* * *

><p>"You took <em>Troy<em> to the wedding?"

Britta glances up at Jeff the Monday after her brother's wedding, frowns, and gets back to her Biology notes, completely ignoring him. They're the only two in the study room and Jeff's face is unreadable. "_Troy?_ I don't understand what the fuck's going on with you two, but it's creepy and it needs to stop."

"Nothing's going on with us," Britta responds evenly. "We're just friends, which is more than I can say for you and _your_ little friend."

He looks puzzled, even though she knows he knows exactly what she's talking about. "What?"

"Maybe you should take those words you just said to me," Britta scowls. "And apply them to yourself. What's the matter? Can't find someone your own age?"

He growls at her. "I could ask you the same question!"

"Actually I _did_ find someone my own age," She eyes him up and down before continuing. "That didn't work out for me last year, did it?"

Jeff doesn't know what to say. He knows he's fucked up; pre-Greendale Jeff wouldn't ever even _look_ at a twenty-year-old that way, let alone start a relationship with her. But pre-Greendale Jeff also wouldn't have continued to sleep with the same woman over and over again. He's not sure he's even the same person anymore and he's not sure why Britta's alleged relationship with Troy bothers him so much. He's always known he's had feelings for her, but until now, he's never realized what those feelings actually were.

He watches her leave, gathering her things and passing by Annie in the doorway without saying a word. Annie's wearing a look of confusion as she enters the study room, her doe eyes glancing up at Jeff. "What's wrong with Britta?"

Jeff doesn't respond and for the first time in his life, he realizes that bouncing between women isn't attractive. It doesn't make any of the parties involved look good and Jeff knows he's going to have to do something about it. He looks at Annie- cute, sweet, adorable Annie- and knows that nothing _truly_ serious is actually going to conspire with her. He's attracted to her, he's kissed her and he's honestly felt things for her, but they're not the things he's used to.

They're not the things he feels when he's with Britta.

"Nothing," He says. "Nothing's wrong with her."

Annie shoots him a look. "Did you guys have a fight?"

Jeff looks down at her, into her big brown eyes and just sighs. And Annie isn't unintelligent. She takes the hint. "Oh… Oh, I get it."

"Annie… I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It was always going to be Britta," She says softly. "It's always _been_ Britta."

"You're a good kid, Annie," Jeff states because it's the truth and he hugs her out of comfort. "You deserve so much more… You just deserve better."

Annie grins at the compliment and then asks out of curiosity, "And Britta doesn't?"

Before Jeff can answer, Abed does it for him, even though no one knew he was even in the room. "Britta's his lobster."

* * *

><p>Britta's packing and it's probably one of the things she detests the most. Stuffing all of her things into a confined space means she has to be meticulous and organized- two things Britta Perry is so obviously not. She always forgets something and it's usually something she'll definitely need, like her toothbrush or tampons. But this was the opportunity of a lifetime; a way to get back into the swing of things and a way for her to reach a level of normalcy that had been somewhat lost ever since she started school at Greendale.<p>

Yanking open her closet doors, Britta smirks as she notes the hanging green dinosaur costume, running her hands over the velour suit. There's a mysterious hole in the costume just above the elbow, where, Britta notices, she also has a minute scar that, if you squint hard enough, almost looks like a bite-mark. Of course, she has no idea where this came from, because the only things she remembers from that night are not being able to tell what Shirley was supposed to be and, of course, having sex with Jeff in the bathroom. She remembers being pressed up against the cool door of one of the stalls, with Jeff complaining that it was nearly impossible to remove her costume, his hands fumbling over her as she ran her hands up and down his own body.

That was the night she found out about his nipple-play fetish, actually.

Shaking her head, Britta tosses out a few outfits for packing before she comes upon her gigantic collection of leather jackets, which probably isn't a good thing to bring with her. Deciding to leave them behind, she pushes them out of the way before finding the jacket she was wearing the night of Troy's birthday party, one of the streamers from the party hat still stuck to it. She frowns remembering this night, knowing that she and Jeff had gotten _so drunk_ their judgment was almost completely gone and they almost ousted themselves to the group. If anything she knows that's when Abed found out about them. Insisting to be dropped off at the same apartment so they could finish off what they started in the car may or may not have given them away.

And if that wasn't it, it was definitely Jeff punching Abed in the face trying to get her jacket off.

She abandons her closet and heads for her dresser, which is jammed shut but when she finally manages to pull it open, she finds her Mia Wallace wig from Abed's _Pulp Fiction_ birthday party and has a moment of nostalgia. Jeff may or may not have cast her as Mia Wallace and himself as Vincent Vega on purpose, but his intentions became pretty clear at the end of the party, when they retreated to his car for a party of their own. The backseat of Jeff Winger's Lexus was surprisingly roomy and, maybe it was because Jeff had been a little vulnerable that night, but that was one of the better nights that they had spent together.

Every memory she comes upon, now, as she's packing has to do with Jeff Winger. That shouldn't shock her. He's the one she spends most of her time with anyway. Yet still, she has only a few memories of lunches out with Shirley and weekend shopping trips to the mall with Annie, and only one or two memories of movie marathons with Troy and Abed. The rest of her time here was spent having sex with Jeff. This thought alone freaks her out, because she's not sure that she feels the same way about him as she did a year or two earlier.

She and Jeff have always said that their friendship comes first, and the moment their sex-on-the-side interfered with that, they would put a stop to it. But the thing is, they _both_ knew that something changed once they got into a routine with one another, but neither one was willing to stop it. And now, they're totally weird around one another. They can't go back to being friends with benefits but she's not sure if they can go back to being simply _friends_ either. This is what happens when those stupid, idiotic things called _feelings_ get in the way.

Britta's sure, now, that she feels something increasingly strong and strange for Jeff Winger. She's only felt this way once; with her anarchist boyfriend long ago, who got her hooked on his distaste for the government and all kinds of drugs, before he left her high and dry for another woman. It's taken her _forever_ to get over that (some may argue that she's still not _completely_ over it), so imagine if things went wrong with Jeff. Imagine how long it would take for her to get over _that_.

So leaving? Yeah, it's a good idea. It's getting away from the situation. It's Britta's thing; she cuts and runs. And right now she is _literally_ running, because her flight is in two hours and she hasn't even finished packing yet, let alone been to the airport and gotten through the hours and hours of heightened airport security. She's kicking at the suitcases whose wheels are awkwardly turned and not working properly, yanks open her apartment door, and throws everything into the hallway. At this point, she doesn't care if her possessions and clothing get ruined. She's late, she's frustrated, and she can't stop thinking about _Jeff._

Speak of the devil.

Jeff comes strolling casually up the stairs, intent on talking to her and fresh from Greendale, but stops halfway down the hallway when he sees her struggling with three suitcases and a giant carry-on. "Britta?"

She looks up, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, and sighs in relief. "Oh thank God. Normally, I'd be opposed to asking you for help, but my flight leaves in two hours and I'm not even at the airport yet. Can you help me bring these downstairs?"

He's confused; it's evident by the way he hesitates and gazes at her heaps of belongings. "Yeah… Yeah, sure."

"Thank you," She says appreciatively and then motions towards a few suitcases when he shoots her a questioning look. "These two. They're the heaviest."

That wasn't what he was asking her, but grabs the suitcases and heads downstairs anyway. He holds the door for her and the both exit the apartment complex into the dark night, Britta groaning when she realizes it's still three blocks to the nearest bus stop. "Well, thanks again. I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" Jeff asks and tries not to let disappoint sink into his voice.

"The bus stop," She answers, misunderstanding his intentions once again. "I have to get to the airport before-"

"No," He cuts her off. "I mean… You're leaving?"

"Oh," She looks down and toys with the upper zipper on her suitcase. "Yeah."

Jeff doesn't say anything for awhile. He has a lot of questions for her, but somehow he can't seem to voice them. If anything he feels like he's royally fucked up even _more_ now- losing Annie and now losing Britta. Sighing, he nods towards his car. "Want a ride?"

Britta smirks. "I thought you were at the friend level that didn't include driving me to the airport?"

Jeff grins back. "I've evolved."

She scrunches her nose, but doesn't decline, so he heaps her luggage in the back of his car and they talk the whole ride there. As the grow closer and closer to the airport, conversation between them grows quieter and quieter. Finally, he pulls over to the curb to help her get everything out and then they're staring at one another awkwardly, not sure how to say goodbye. She turns to go, gathering her things, but he yanks her arm back and brings her into a hug. She grins, glad her face is pressed into his chest so he can't see it, and hugs him back.

"So…" She says as he pulls away.

"So…" He echoes, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Goodbye Jeff," Britta expresses and yanks her luggage behind her, the sliding glass doors opening and shutting around her frame.

"Yeah," He watches as she checks her bags and then heads off towards security before getting back in his car. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>He's halfway down the current road before he realizes he can't do this.<p>

Jeff's lost her before and he doesn't want to lose her again. He had her and then he made the asinine decision to stop seeing her, to cease their secret hookups, to end the growing relationship before it could ever truly begin. That isn't going to happen again. He shouldn't have stopped seeing her, he shouldn't have started seeing Annie, and he shouldn't have let Britta go without telling her what he's feeling and _God damn it_, now he's never going to catch her.

He pulls an illegal U-turn in the middle of the road, causing a great deal of honking, waving, and cursing from the other cars in the road, but he couldn't give a fuck. The airport grows closer and he double parks before literally sprinting through the line and buying the cheapest ticket possible, because, yeah, he's seen TV shows and movies and knows you can't get through security without a ticket.

This is really fucked up.

Actually, everything about his relationship is really fucked up. He's not sure when he started _feeling_ for her; he knows he's always cared about her, but there was definitely some moment between sleeping with her during the paintball game and coming clean to the rest of the group about their secret hook-ups that he realized that he actually did start to feel for her. And yeah, he should've seen this coming. He and Britta watched _No Strings Attached_ when it was on Pay-Per-View. He knows it's impossible to get involved without falling for the person.

Britta's different than anyone he's ever slept with though, he realizes, as he takes the stairs toward security two at a time. She's sarcastic and weathered and really obnoxious, but she's also caring and passionate and, when she wants to be though she'll never admit it, sensitive. She brings out who Jeff truly is, she doesn't expect him to change, and she's thoroughly accepted him for who he is- the good and bad. It's taken him a while to realize this, but he and Britta are ultimately two halves of the same person.

But if he's forced to admit, she's the better half.

He finally spots her just a few feet away, gathering her things out of one of the plastic receptacles used to scan her personal belongings. Jeff doesn't have the time to get through security; she's already walking towards the gate. He yanks off his watch and chucks his phone and car keys into a bin before walking through the body-scanner-thing (honestly, what were these things called?), but it immediately denies him. He's forgotten his belt, and when he removes it and stalks back through, the machine beeps again.

"Step aside, sir," The TSA agent beckons him towards her and begins scanning his body with a handheld metal detector. "Do you have any hidden metal objects on you? Any back or knee braces, hidden body piercings…?"

"No," Jeff growls, glancing over his shoulder, but he's already lost Britta in the crowd.

"Do you have a pacemaker or metal rods anywhere in your body, attached through invasive surgical procedures?"

"No! I don't know why it's going off," Jeff shoots back in annoyance. "I'm not even taking this flight; I just need to talk to someone!"

The TSA agent stares back at him and rolls her eyes. "Oh, I've seen this one before. Well, you're free to go, Ross. I hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you," He gather his things haphazardly and slips his shoes on before she speaks again.

"But just so you know, if things don't work out," She looks almost gleeful. "They're not going to let her off the plane."

Jeff shrugs her off. "That's reassuring."

His eyes are everywhere at once, but then he spots her just a few terminals down, waiting alone with her massive carry-on that envies Shirley's own comically large bag. She's sitting patiently, people-watching and drumming her fingers along her jean-clad leg to an unknown beat as she waits for her flight to be called for boarding. The relief of finding her melts into fear- what is he supposed to say to her? He hasn't exactly planned this part out. But then Annie's voice- of _all_ people, seriously- pops into his head.

"_You don't have to save us with a speech. We're not breaking up, so we don't have to get back together_."

He and Britta had technically broken up; they'd stopped seeing each other. Now is the time to get back together. Now is the time, if ever, for a Winger speech.

It isn't until he's standing in front of her that he realizes he doesn't know what to say.

"Jeff!" Her exclamation is much more of a question and she stands, too, looking at him cautiously, because he does look frantic. "What are you doing here? What's going… What-"

"I know this seems ridiculous and I know your overly feministic view on the world will make this seem like I'm trying to one-up you again, especially doing this here and now, of all places and times," Jeff begins. "But honest to the God-you-don't-believe-in, I swear I am not. I don't know where you're going, but I don't care. Don't go. You need to stay here, with me, with all of us. Greendale wouldn't be the same without you and I don't even want to go to Greendale if you're not there to bicker with."

She smiles softly. "Jeff-"

"No, let me get this out," He cuts her off. "I've never… You and me… We're not like a normal couple, you know? We're not going to ever be those people to profess our undying love for one another, but that's okay. I've pretty much fucked everything up in my life that I possibly can, but my biggest regret is stopping this. Stopping whatever it was that you and I had because, let's face it, it was pretty fucking awesome. I miss it, and I miss you, and I don't know what I want anymore. All I know is that I want you and I don't care what anyone says about it anymore."

Britta's honestly in suspended shock. "Jeff…"

"I can keep going, if you want," Jeff continues on. "I've never done this before and maybe I've done it the wrong way, but I just can't let you leave without telling you that… Britta, you are so beautiful and perfect and I don't to mess things up between us by saying this. I don't want to make things weird between us, but I can't… I just… I l-"

"Jeff!" She stops him before he can make her leaving even more painful for the two of them. "I'm just going for the Thanksgiving holiday."

He stares at her. "You're what?"

"I'm coming back," She chances a smile at him but he remains staring at her. "My friend Maggie e-mailed me the other day saying they still needed volunteers in South Africa for the health clinic and AIDS awareness and prevention seminar that the Peace Corps is doing. I figured it would be good, you know? For me to get away for awhile and to… clear my head."

Jeff's still staring. "Right."

They call boarding for her flight and she shoots him and adorable grin that he can't help but return. "But this is definitely something we need to talk about. Just… not right now."

"Yeah," He says, watching as she gathers her things and then turns for an awkward, one-armed hug.

She shoots him another grin, similar to the one she gave him at the Tranny Dance right after she told him she loved him. He smirks as he watches her hand in her ticket and pause at the doorway, turning around to promise, "Jeff, I'll be back."

He holds on tight to that promise and stands in the middle of the terminal, confused.

Damn. That woman really _is_ a hurricane.

* * *

><p>Planes fly at roughly five hundred and fifty miles per hour.<p>

But at the moment, Britta's could not be moving any slower.

It turns out that her entire Thanksgiving break week in South Africa had been absolutely terrible. If she _thought_ she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff before, forget about it now. He was on her mind twenty four hours a day ever since confessing his feelings to her in the terminal. She'd told her friend Maggie all about this and she had been _so jealous_ and asked why she had still agreed to come to South Africa when she had that kind of situation waiting for her back at home.

Britta's still trying to think of an answer.

The more she thinks about Jeff, the more she misses him. The more she misses him, the more she realizes that, oh shit, I actually love this douche bag. And the scary part about this admission is that she's not in least bit afraid to say that she loves him. She knew it was inevitable; she saw _No Strings Attached_. She knows you can't get involved with someone sexually and expect not to fall in love with them. And yet, somehow she and Jeff thought that would never happen to them. Maybe because they didn't want it to. Maybe it's because they didn't know how.

But they'll learn. And they'll learn together. And what better way to learn, right? If she sucks at this, she knows he'll suck at this too.

After eons of being the air, the plane lands and the second she's on solid ground she sends a text to Jeff letting her know that she's home safely and the second she gets off this plane she's coming over. It takes another light-year for people to gather their personal belongings and amble of the plane and Britta takes it as a bad sign that she doesn't get a text back from Jeff. She's in the terminal when she realizes that there's still that doubt factor. I mean, this is _Jeff Winger_ after all. Maybe he's changed his mind.

That small seed of doubt blossoms into a full-grown idea by the time she hits the baggage claim.

She's been gone an impossibly long week- what if he _has_ changed his mind? What if, in the time that's passed, he's realized what an idiot he must've looked like, confessing his feelings in one of the most clichéd ways possible? What if he's realized that he doesn't actually have those feelings for her and it was just caused by a spur of the moment reaction? Britta suddenly doesn't want to see him. She gathers her suitcases and checks her phone once more, absentmindedly heading towards the doorway.

"You're home."

Britta glances up and she honestly feels like she's dreaming or hallucinating or tripping or something. Because Jeff Winger can't honestly be standing in front of her, grinning at her like she's the answer to his prayers.

In disbelief, she responds, "You're here?"

"You texted me that you were home, so I figured you'd need a ride," He says and her eyes fill with tears (_Tears!_ What the fuck?).

"No, I'm…" She trails off, looking down and then back into his eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

Then it's too much. She runs up to him- literally runs- and reaches up, pulling him down to her level and his lips are on hers in an instant. She's missed this and she's missed him and she's wanted to do this ever since his admission a week earlier. His hands are everywhere; traveling, roaming before they come to rest one around her lower back, the other entangled in her hair. His tongue slides against hers, but it's passionate, not forced like their anthropology kiss a year earlier. She whimpers slightly when he pulls away from her, but her eyes open anyway and meet his, thick with desire.

"I meant everything I said," Jeff admits, his grip on her not loosening for a second. "I want to make this work this time. I love you."

Britta smiles, broad and genuine. "I guess we don't have to talk about it after all."

She kisses him again, but this time she pulls back and instead of agreeing with him, instead of confessing her feelings, instead of telling him she loves him, she grins and says, "I win."

He grins back and lets her, and who has he turned into? He wouldn't have ever been the person to express his feelings in an airport terminal or tell someone he loved them or especially _let Britta win_ for God's sake. But he's not that person, anymore. He's not afraid to admit his feelings to Britta, because he finally admitted his feelings to himself. Jeff and Britta will do what they do best; fight, make out, have sex, and then fight some more, but they know one thing's for sure- they're never going to make a stupid agreement like, say, _let's stop seeing each other, okay?_ ever again.

And you know what? These things called _feelings_? They're not so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this to make myself feel better after the revelation that season 3 will be mostly JeffAnnie and Troy/Britta. Boo. Hopefully you guys don't hate it haha.**


End file.
